All Mine?
by KennyEchelon
Summary: Things have changed since childhood; Alexander and Hephaistion are a long way from Pella now. Will their relationship be shattered or strengthened by one night of confessions?  Rated M for Smut. Alexander x Hephaistion: Slash. Don't like, don't read.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Alex and Phai, although if I did things would get *ahem* interesting. _

_**Author's note:**__ This is my first time writing any sort of M-rated fanfic in a long time, it's been a few months since I've written any slash smut so I may be a little out of touch. This is definitely the first time I've written it from a first person perspective and seeing as I'm not a guy… well, let's just see how this goes o.0 Please review, I'd like to know your thoughts on whether I did a good job or not. Thanks! ~ __**KennyEchelon**__._

_I watched as the small boy skipped along the cobbled streets in front of me, his blonde curls bouncing with each stride. I chased him along the familiar streets of Pella, dodging the salesmen and pedestrians. I always had an eye on him, worrying for his safety as the future king of Macedonia. I would never admit this to his face though. He was too concerned with breaking free of his mother's tyrannical rule over him and escaping his duties as prince for one moment. He'd tied a scarf around his mouth and nose so no-one would recognise him but I could tell from his eyes that he was smiling, relishing in his rare experience of freedom._

"_Hephaistion!" he giggled "Hurry up or I'm going to beat you this time!" I smiled. As if he was going to win; as if I was going to let him, even if he was the prince. I sped up, my little legs moving as fast as they could. I saw the gap between us get smaller and smaller and I grinned. His scarf came loose and he screamed in delight. I pounced, grabbing him by the shoulders._

"_Got you!" I cried out. He turned around to face me, a sheepish grin on his face. "Aww, you beat me __**again**__" he complained, pretending that he didn't enjoy losing "Best out of three?"_

"_Okay then, just this once" I teased. _

_He tightened his scarf so it was covering his face once more and set off again. I rolled my eyes and followed him. I let him win this chase. After all, I wasn't going to make it look like he was completely useless. He was still my best friend._

_We paused in an alley to catch our breath, cooling down in a patch of shade. A beam of natural light shone down between the buildings, resting on something that sparkled in the sun. He picked it up and I saw that it was a round glass bead, as blue as the clear waters of the Mediterranean. _

_He tugged at the hem of his tunic, tearing a strip from the bottom. "What are you doing?" I asked, scandalised. His mother would kill him if he ruined his clothes. "I want you to have this" he said as he threaded the bead on the ribbon he'd made._

_Our eyes met. "You're my best friend. I love you Hephaistion"_

_A grin spread across my face as he tied the necklace around my neck. "You're my best friend too." I replied._

"_Race you again!" he cried and we started running again, ducking out of the shade into the burning sun. We'd run only a couple of metres before I caught my sandal in the cobbles. I accidentally crashed into the prince and cursing my own clumsiness we toppled into a pile on the stone pathway._

_I scrambled up quickly. "Alexander! Are you okay?" I asked, panicking, sounding really over-protective. "I'm fine Phai, honest, it's only a bruise forming" he said, inspecting his knee "Take a look at yourself before you worry about me."_

_I looked down at my own knees. They were all grazed and oozing blood. "Make sure you look after __**yourself**__ okay?" He smiled, kissed me on the forehead and pulled me into a warm embrace. "At least we have an excuse for my tunic being ripped" he chuckled softly into my ear._

_He was all mine; my prince, my best friend and __**my**__ Alexander._

I woke up with a start, with memories of years ago running through my head. I sat up, tousling my long brunette hair. The sheets fell off me as I glanced sideways at my sleeping wife. Things had definitely changed since childhood.

Philip had been assassinated and although I knew Alexander had grieved the loss of his father he was better off without him breathing down his neck and criticising his every action. Philip had way too high expectations of his firstborn son, as all kings usually do.

Alexander had managed to seize the throne, as his mother had always aspired. I'd watched him change as he conquered lands, driven by revenge for his father's death and his own ambition. He was turning himself insane with every new victory.

Babylon was a triumph, no doubt about that but knew it would only be trouble. I could see the passion in his eyes as he gazed over his new territory. I was losing him, bit by bit.

Darius had lost his life along the way, despite the fact that it wasn't by Alexander's hand. I think that riled him; he wanted to avenge his father's death. I managed to comfort him though, telling him that everything would be okay, that he had to put his past behind him. It hurt me to see him in such a state but I knew it was my job to take care of him, as I could do it better than anyone.

And then **she** came along. I'd hated her as soon as I saw the hunger in her eyes. She wasn't going to stop until she'd stolen my Alexander from me. I knew it.

Within practically no time at all they were married: a sign of respect to the barbarian tribes. I knew this was Alexander's duty to his kingdom, but seeing her sat there in her bridal finery made me sick. I presented him with a ring as a charm to give him a son, trying to hide that he'd betrayed me by marrying her. The tears in my eyes had given me away though. I think he knew right there what he had done to me, how much it had hurt.

I had been married next, bound to a girl of Alexander's choosing. I accepted my duty but during the ceremony my eyes and his made contact. I could see pain there that I guessed was reflected in my own.

Now both married, we spend less time together. Roxane holds him on a tight leash, not trusting him around me. Despite the fact that we resided in the same palace, I rarely saw him outside of war counsels and mealtimes. Sighing, I decided to have a wander around the corridors to quieten my uneasy mind.

I meandered my way around the dark passageways, the only light provided by the dim light of the moon. It wasn't too difficult to find my way around; this place was my home after all, even if it looked completely alien in the blackness.

A slight breeze rolled in, leaving me thankful that I'd pulled a robe over me before I'd left my room. Even in Babylon the nights could get cold. I tugged it around me tighter, folding my arms across me to shield from the temperature.

I had been walking for no more than half an hour before I saw him. He was sat in one of the vast window seats, majestically reclining in his burgundy robes. I admired his regal beauty for a minute as we collectively enjoyed the quiet.

"It's a beautiful night, is it not, Alexander?" I said, clearing the silence between us. "Aye, indeed it is" he replied, his voice calm. It was like he was at peace, if only for that moment, escaping his duties as king. I wasn't about to ruin that for him. "If you wish, I can leave you alone?" I asked, my voice little more than a whisper.

"Foolish Hephaistion." he laughed "You should know by now that you are the one person I could never tire of seeing. All the time in the world alone would not satisfy me."

My cheeks warmed up slightly, making the cool air more evident on my skin. "I thought I knew…" I mumbled.

We made eye contact for what seemed like an age. I watched his eyes melt from a guarded expression to one that welcomed me like a friend… or was that a lover? I could never tell. There were times when it felt so close, but others I didn't know what to think. Was I a best friend or something more?

"Come here" said Alexander quietly, beckoning me to him. I obeyed, wanting to embrace him as my own more than anything. He pulled me onto the seat next to him, taking me into his arms tenderly. Stroking my hair, he whispered: "You think too much."

It was strange, being the comforted one for once. Many a time, I had pulled my king into my arms and soothed his troubles away. His soft words spoke to me: "You care too much of others while you ignore yourself. Make sure you look after **yourself** okay?"

"I only do my duty" I retorted.

"Sometimes duty is unnecessary. Please think, what does **Hephaistion** want?" Alexander replied. Prompted by his question, my mind lingered on what I truly desired. I looked up, turning to face it: the man who was my king and best friend. I sensed that my eyes had betrayed my thoughts so I blinked the moisture from them and averted my face.

"Look at me" ordered the king, resting a hand under my chin and turning it to face him "I know, Hephaistion." His hand trailed down to my chest where he rested it on the pendant I had received long ago. "You kept it…"

There was warmth in his voice that felt so familiar, the same tone he had when he was younger and more carefree.

"Of course I did, Alexander" responding to his statement as a question "It was too precious to lose." I knew this sounded strange, after all, it was merely a glass bead picked up off the street but the emotional value was worth a fortune more. The king nodded.

"The colour did always remind me of your eyes, Phai" he said, reverting back to my childhood nickname. "I see the string has been replaced, but that's understandable. Old tunic linen doesn't last long."

I ignored the last sentences that he spoke, my thoughts racing.

He cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look into his eyes. Kissing me on the head he said: "You're my best friend. I love you Hephaistion." Tears formed in my eyes, my heart pounding in my chest. "I love you too, Alexander" I whispered.

Disregarding anything else, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. His warm lips pressed against my own and my tears squeezed out from underneath my closed lids. I felt him kiss back and my heart leapt. Was this a sign that he loved me back… properly, as a lover?

I pulled away quickly, blushing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking"

Alexander smiled. "Of course you did, Hephaistion" he said kindly "You were thinking of what **you **wanted. Fortunately for the both of us, I am perfectly willing to give it to you. In fact, giving you what you desire is exactly what **I** want. You are the Patroclus to my Achilles, and I love you."

"Those heroes suffered" I warned, imploring to his sense of reason. "Don't we all suffer?" he joked in reply, bitterness in his voice. I could tell that he wasn't intending to be humorous. "For one night, please, let me forget."

I nodded, my emotions torn between sympathy and excitement. I wanted him, it was true and I couldn't stand to see him distressed. There was only one thing to do.

His fingers intertwined with mine and we stood up together. As we walked along the dim corridor, I felt him squeeze my hand and I returned the favour. I saw him smirk mischievously, excited by the prospect of misbehaving like an immature schoolboy. It reminded me of the old days, when he was happier. I was desperate to give him just that one minute of freedom.

We slipped into the nearest empty bedroom and he pinned me against the wall. I allowed him to dominate me for a moment, holding me there and looking into my eyes. "Please" he asked again and I looked back at him and nodded again. "I want to give you everything" I whispered.

He kissed me softly, sending a shiver down my spine. I responded by capturing his lips in my own. He became more passionate, deepening his kisses as I ran my hand through his golden curls. I felt him slide his tongue into my mouth and I let him enjoy his power over me for a moment before I started to untie his robe.

As it fell to the floor I ran my fingers along his multiple battle scars. I wished that he hadn't had to endure the wars that had given him them. It had caused too much pain for the both of us, watching our comrades die.

Alexander stripped me of my robe, depositing it on the floor next to his. I knew we were too far to turn back now. Then again, I had no intention of walking away from the god-like man who was now stood before me completely naked. He hadn't been drinking; I couldn't smell any alcohol on his breath.

I knew he meant it.

I pushed him onto the bed, savouring the smile on his face. I wanted to make him happy. My kisses trailed from his lips down to his collar bone. He gasped as my teeth grazed it and I smirked. His hands wandered all over me and my pulse quickened. His touch was magical, as if it were a gift from the gods. Just seeing him unclothed underneath me made me feel aroused and I felt him do the same.

"I need you to roll over now" I whispered gently into his ear, making it obvious what I wanted. He did as ordered and I entered him carefully. I didn't want to hurt him. I started to rock my hips back and forth, watching his reaction underneath me. He was enjoying it: that much was clear. I quickened my pace, now thrusting into him. Alexander panted, mirroring my own sounds of pleasure.

Suddenly, he gasped in pain as I used too much force. "I'm sorry" I apologised sweetly, kissing his shoulder blade. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around my neck, toying with my loose strands of hair. The sharp tugs on my scalp aroused me even more so I sped up.

His eyes were half closed, a blush covering his cheeks. "He-hephais-tion" he panted, begging for more. I gave him what he wanted, moving in time with him as he bucked his hips. "I need you now" I growled in pleasure. "As do I" he replied.

With one last thrust, we ejaculated simultaneously and collapsed onto the bed sheets, exhausted. We kissed each other gently as he stroked my hair. "I love you Alexander" I said softly and he replied. "I love you too, my Hephaistion. I love you Phai" he said, spreading an involuntary smile across my face.

Once again, Alexander was defeated by my thighs. Once again he was all mine; my king, my best friend and my Alexander.


End file.
